The Consequences of Being Bella's sister
by Angel.Devil.94
Summary: what if Renee had died and Bella's sister had to move to forks? What will happen to her and to the outcome of the movie/book? Set at the start of new moon. Jacob/oc On permenant Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This is set during new moon.

Summary: What happens if Bella's sister came to forks during new moon. What would happen to her and the outcome of the story?

Pairings: Jacob/oc, Bella/Edward

Name: Kimberly Swan (picture on profile)

Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Chapter 1

One rainy day in the town of Forks, Kimberley Swan was sitting in the windowsill dreaming about being anyplace but there. For Kimberley life had been hard she lost her mum a year ago and had to go live with her father Charlie and sister Bella in Forks, Washington, leaving the sunny and dry climate of Los Angeles behind. After having taken an early flight to Port Angeles, she arrived tired, grumpy and freezing. Bella was out of town visiting a friend so only Charlie was there to greet her at the airport. After getting in the cruiser to take the short trip from the airport to Charlie's house in Forks. They got inside the house and Charlie showed Kim to her room to unpack. The room consisted of a bed, a dresser, a bedside table with a lamp and a desk with a computer.

"Sorry it's so small" Charlie apologised.

"It's fine, cosy," said Kim.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack," Charlie excused himself.

When Kim finished unpacking she went down stairs to see her dad talking two to people. One was a middle-aged man in a wheelchair and the other was a very tall boy who looked to be about her age. When Charlie noticed her standing at the bottom of the stairs he introduced her to the two. "Kim, this is Billy and Jacob Black. Billy, Jacob this is my daughter Kimberley". "Nice to meet you" said Billy shaking her hand. Jacob just smiled and said, "welcome to Forks".

Kim's POV

Me and Charlie finally waved goodbye to Billy and Jacob four hours later after ordering takeout and watching the game on TV. After they were out of sight I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to get ready for bed. All the while my thoughts were on Jacob and his gorgeous smile, I knew I shouldn't, I mean I have only known him for a day but I was falling for him. I was falling for him hard.

I woke up feeling more confused the ever before on a cold, miserable day in Forks, which also happened to be the day which I started school. I was sad that I didn't get to go to the same school as Jacob. I am going to Forks high school, whereas he goes to a school on the reserve where he lives. 'This sucks' I was thinking about having to go to a new school where I knew no one. My father assured me I would make friends but I wasn't so sure. You see I love the supernatural and I practise Wicca and because of this people think I am weird, so I keep myself to myself and keep out of people's way.

A.N// Please Review. I would love your coments!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

The next day I woke to the sound of Charlie knocking on the door

'Wake up Kim'

'I'm up' I shouted to him.

I got up and got ready for my first day of school. I decided to wear a purple T-shirt that read 'too cool for school', my favourite stonewash jeans and purple converses.

Once I fixed my hair and done other necessaries, I went down stairs where I found Charlie at the stove, which had somehow caught fire.

'How about we just have some cereal'

'That sounds like a good idea' said Charlie once he had put the fire out.

I got the cereal and we sat down to eat. There seemed to be an uncomfortable silence between us as we ate, so I decided to break it.

'So when Is Bella coming back'

'She should be there to meet you at school today'

I finished my breakfast and put my dish in the sink.

'Well I should be going'

I would wash it up later when I came home from school. I went to the door to put on my coat and grab my bag from where I had left it earlier.

'Here's you keys Kim'

'You got me a car. Are you serious!!'

'Of course I did you weren't expecting to walk to school were you'

'I guess not. Thank you so much, bye'

I walked out the door to my car, a Lexus IS350 (picture on profile). I loved it because it wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too shabby either.

I set off and reached the school within 10 minutes. I saw Bella's truck and pulled up beside it. She was standing of to the side with people I have never seen before. They all looked unbelievably beautiful. Like they weren't human. Of course at that point I didn't realise how correct I was.

I got out the car and started to walk over to them. They all turned around and the strangers looked at me curiously. Once Bella realised it was me she smiled and waved me over.

'Guys this my sister Kim. Kim these are my friends, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale and my boyfriend Edward Cullen' Bella said pointing to each one in turn.

'It's nice to meet you all. I have heard so much about you guys from Bella'

'Likewise' the girl called Alice replied.

' Well guys I am going to have to go, I need to show Kim to the office to get her schedule' Bella said saying her goodbyes.

'Bye' I shouted back to them as me and Bella began to walk away.

We got to the office just as the woman finished talking to the person in front of us. We walked up to the desk and the woman smiled and said

'Bella how can I help'

'This is my sister Kim and she just started school today'

'Of course here is your schedule Kim and I also need you to give this to all of your teachers at the start of every lesson for them to fill out. Once your done could you come and bring it back here?'

'Ok sure' I replied.

'Ok then what's your first lesson' Bella asked while we walked out the office door.

'Calculus'

'That's in building two. I can show you there if you want.'

'No, I can find my way. I don't want you to be late Bella'

'Ok then, see you'

'Bye'

I started walking to calculus using the map the women at the office gave, all the while; I found my thoughts straying to Jacob and when I could see him next. Within a few minutes I found my self at the entrance of building two. I managed to get to my classroom just as the Bell went. Everyone looked up curiously as if to say 'who is she'. I avoided their gazes and walked over to the teacher.

'Hi I'm new here, I'm Kimberly Swan'

'Ah another Swan, class this is Kimberly Swan. Kim why don't you sit next to Alex at the back'

I walked to the back of the class and sat down next to the boy called Alex. He wasn't very friendly as he ignored me all lesson. I knew I wouldn't be making friends with him. When the bell rang, I could not get out their fast enough. I hated every bit of that lesson not only am I useless at calculus but I could not believe Alex ignored me all lesson. Even when we had to do a task in pairs. I was fuming but I had to keep my emotions in check you see not so long ago I developed the power of molecular combustion (blowing up things) and sometimes your powers can be heightened when you're really angry. This means that I could blow up the school without wanting too. Your powers kind of go haywire. If this happens I could be exposed as a witch and no one is supposed to know, not even Bella knows and I tell her everything. Well almost everything. During my thoughts I did not realise that Bella had walked up to me.

'Hey you ok Kim'

'Yeah, the stares are just bugging me that's all.'

'You'll get used to it don't worry. So what do you have next?'

'English'

'That's in building four I have a lesson there to. I'll walk with you'

'Ok'

We walked to building four mainly in silence with the occasional small talk. One thing had been bugging me all day however, the Cullens. So I decided to ask Bella about them.

'What are the Cullens like?'

'There really nice especially Alice'

'Why don't they talk with anyone?'

'There just shy'

'Really its as if they're vampires or something' I joked.

'How did you know'?!!

'What!'

'Nothing forget what I said'

'Bella did you just say their vampires!'

'Shh. I'm not supposed to tell anyone. And I know I sound crazy but they are vampires.

I felt really guilty then because I knew she wasn't crazy, I had come across many vampires before. I had been lying to Bella and I knew then I needed to tell her I was a witch.

'Bella there something I need to tell you'

'What is it'?

'I know your not crazy because well I'm…. well I'm a witch'

'You're a what'!?!

'A witch.'

'So you can like say spells and create potions'

'Yeah but without the pointy hats and I can blow up things with my mind.'

'Cool'

'So your not mad'?

'Why would I be mad'?

'Because I didn't tell you I'm a witch sooner'

'Oh Kim I don't care about that I'm just glad you told me now'

'Ok thanks Bella I better be getting class now. Bye.'

'Bye'

I walked into class and handed the teacher the slip and was told to sit in a seat towards the front. The rest of the class seemed a bit of a blur as I was waiting for lunchtime to come around.

Finally the bell rang for lunch and I walked out the class to find Bella waiting for me.

'Come on Kim you can sit with me and the Cullens for Lunch'

'Ok'

We got to the cafeteria and went to sit with the Cullens. Everyone seemed to stop talking and stare. Even the Cullens.

'You told her' Edward asked Bella as soon as we got to the table. On the way to the cafeteria Bella had told me all about the Cullens and their powers, so this statement did not surprise me. After all he can read minds.

Rosalie seemed to take this bit of news the hardest

'How could you be so stupid Bella? We trusted you!'

'Don't worry Rosalie I have a feeling we will all be great friends' Alice ensured her. I liked Alice she always knew what to say to make you fell better. You see Alice being the seer that she is you learn to trust everything she says.

Lunch went without a hitch and soon it was time for double P.E. It was my worst nightmare. Now, I'm not as uncoordinated as Bella but I still hated P.E. I got into the gym after I had changed to find we were doing volleyball, it just so happened that it was the one thing that I could actually play in P.E. I had actually been on the team at my old school. We started to play and I found that I was starting to like it, this made it seem like the class went faster and before I knew it, it was home time. I went back to the office to hand the lady back the slip that all the teachers had signed for me.

'Have you had a good day dear'?

'Yes, it's been very eventful'

'Good to hear. See you tomorrow'

'Bye'

I walked out into the cold, to my car where I saw Jacob leaned against it.

'Jacob what are you doing here'?

'I just came to see how you got on with your first day of school'

'It's was fine. Well as fine as a day of school can go I suppose.'

'Good. Did you meet any new people.'

'Not really they all kind of just stare and ignore me. Although I did meet the Cullens.'

'Oh'

'What'?

'It nothing just that I don't think you should be hanging around them, that's all.'

'Jacob I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions'

'I know you are it's just me and my people don't get along with them very well'

'Well that's your problem not mine. Now if you don't mind I need to get home'

I was fuming. What gave him the right to tell me who I should and should not hang out with? I arrived home to find Bella's truck already parked in the driveway. I walked inside the door to find Bella and Edward sitting at the kitchen table doing homework.

'Hi Guys' I greeted them.

'Hey what's wrong' Bella asked me.

'Nothing wrong'

'Kim you're my sister I can tell when your upset. Now tell me what's wrong'

'It's just, something Jacob said got me really angry'

'What did he say'? Bella asked. Of course Edward didn't need to ask me what he said, he could just read my mind. He looked to be a little angry too.

'He was trying to tell me who I should and shouldn't talk too'

'Who was he talking about'? She asked.

'US'!!! Edward growled

'Well anyway I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going upstairs to do some homework' I said walking up the stairs. I threw myself headfirst into my homework trying to get my mind off Jacob, only coming downstairs to eat. At half past ten I finally gave up on homework and went to bed. My dreams that night were filled of Jacob and strangely giant wolves.

A.N// left you with a cliff-hanger there. Is Kim becoming a seer like Alice or is it just a coincidence?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N// Thank you all so much for your reviews Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning in a cold sweat. I remembered the dream I had from the night before. It didn't feel like a dream, it felt like it as real, as if I was there looking upon the scene. My friend who is also a witch told me about it she said that it's called having a premonition, where you see what is to happen, the future. But it couldn't be a premonition I thought. The dream had been about werewolves and werewolves weren't real. I had come across many creatures as a witch but never a werewolf.

A week later

Today is Bella's birthday and I knew she would be in a bad mood. She had been worrying all week about how she would be older than Edward, of course this is stupid as he is older than her by hundreds of years, but she felt that her being older than the age he was stuck at meant that she was moving away from being able to live with him forever.

I got up out of bed and got ready for school. I grabbed my bag and Bella's present and went downstairs. I was met with the sight of dad sat at the table and Bella getting breakfast. I walked over to Bella.

'Bells, you go sit down, I'll do this, it's your birthday.'

'No, I'm fine Kim.'

'Isabella, go sit down'

I finished getting the breakfast ready and sat it down in front of each of us. We sat in silence for a while until I decided to ask Bella: 'so have you opened your present yet?'

'No not yet'

'Good then open my first' I said as I handed her the present. I had brought her a world's best big sister mug, a bracelet and a sapphire necklace, which is her gemstone (Pictures on profile).

'Wow there beautiful I love them' she says once she has unwrapped them.

She puts the necklace and bracelet on.

'Well I'm glad you like them, we better be going Bella'

'Ok, we can go in my truck we don't need to take both cars.'

'Ok'.

We walk outside and get into the truck. As Bella starts to drive to school she asks me:

'Do you think the Cullens have got something big planned for my birthday'?

'No'. I lied; they had in fact got a party planned for Bella courtesy of Alice.

'Ok good'.

We pulled up in the parking lot besides Edwards Volvo. Edward and Alice were stood beside it waiting for us.

'Happy Birthday Bella' Alice talked Bella as soon as we got out the car.

'Shh' Bella cried.

'Do you want to open your presents now or later?' Alice asked completely ignoring Bella.

'No presents'

'Okay…later then. Did you like the presents from your mum? And from Charlie and Kim?' Edward and me were looking upon this sight with smirks on our faces and our eyes met and we rolled eyes at each other smiling. Alice and Bella always overreacted. Alice with excitement and Bella with embarrassment.

'Yeah, they're great' Bella replied to Alice's question.

We began walking into school as Bella and Alice were still chatting about her birthday.

'How she taking it so far' Edward asked me.

'Okay, I guess, still worried about being older than you but I managed to get her mind of it. I think she enjoyed her presents though.'

'That's good and thank you for not telling her about tonight'

'That's ok, it's been hard, I mean she's my sister and we tell each other everything. Well I better be getting be getting to class, bye'

'Bye' Edward replied.

'Bye you guys' I called to Bella and Alice.

'Bye' they both replied.

I walked into science and sat in my normal place. I started to think about my powers, they had been worrying me. My power of molecular combustion had gone haywire and Bella and me had to make up reasons to Charlie about why things had been blowing up around the house. Also as they week progressed it became clear that I now had the power of premonition as I had been having dreams of things that would happen the next day the night before. Just then the teacher walked into the class and stole me away from my thoughts. He set us work to do from the textbook and let us get on with it. I then began to look back on my week here at forks high, I think it had gone well I paid attention in class and did all my homework. The staring had stopped after a few days and I had made a few friends but mainly I hung out with Bella and the Cullens. All the Cullens had welcomed me into their group, even Rosalie, which I found strange, as she was so mean to Bella.

I finished the work before anyone else and the teacher let me leave early. I walked outside to get some fresh air. I found Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie out there.

'Hey guys' I said as I reached them

'Hey Kim' Rosalie and Jasper replied with a smile.

'Hey Munchkin' Emmett replied with a smirk. Munchkin was Emmett's nickname for me as I was so short.

'Emmett don't call her that. You know she hates it' Jasper defended me as he could sense my anger rising. Kim, you need to calm down before you blow something up'.

'He's not worth it' Rosalie said to me.

'Hey Emmett cried.

'Yeah, your right thanks Jasper, Thanks Rosalie.'

'Let's go find the others' Rosalie suggested.

The rest of the day went without a hitch and I met Bella by her truck to go home to get ready for the party. Just then I had a premonition of Bella getting attacked by Jasper. As I came out of it, I just stood there in shock of what I had just seen.

Bella asked me what was wrong. I couldn't tell her what I saw because it's her party and she deserves to have a party without anything going wrong. I'll just have to keep and eye on jasper. I know he's the newest vegetarian and it's hard for him but that doesn't mean he can attack Bella.

'Nothing' I replied to Bella's question and we drove home.

When we got home I got ready and helped Bella apply her makeup and did her hair. We were ready with only seconds to spare as we heard the doorbell go. I went to answer it thinking it was Edward her to pick us up. I was shocked when I saw Jacob standing on the doorstep. We hadn't talked since that day.

'Hi' he said 'Can we talk'

'No sorry I'm busy' I replied and slammed the door in his face. After all he had been an arse that day in the school car park.

Bella came down the stairs then.

'Who was it' she asked.

'No one.' I replied 'Just a salesman'.

'Ok'

The doorbell rang and this time I knew it had to be Edward. It was and we drove to his house for the party.

We arrived at the house and were met by the sight of Alice waiting excitedly outside the door.

'Come on Bella' she said 'I've got a surprise for you' as she dragged Bella away.

'Help' Bella mouthed back to me.

I smirked and followed them inside, Edward trailing behind me.

I was met with the sight of a grandly decorated house; Alice had really gone all out on the party.

Soon it was time for Bella to open her presents.

Alice walked over to her with a box in hand.

'Alice, I told you no presents'

'But I didn't listen' she replied smugly 'open it'. It had a tag on it that said it was from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. She unwrapped it to find that It was an empty box.

'Um… thanks' she said confused and so was I.

Jasper laughed. 'It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett installing it now so you can't return it.'

'Thanks' she called loud enough so Emmett could hear from outside. You called hear Emmett's booming and it made me laugh too.

'Open mine and Edwards next' Alice said handing Bella another box. She started unwrapping it when I heard 'shoot' and Edward shout 'No' flinging her out the way as Jasper slammed into him. I ran over to Bella to make sure she was okay, she was covered in blood and she looked at me with terror filled eyes. It was then that I realised that my premonition had come true.

**A.N//** Please review. I would be happy to hear your comments.


End file.
